


Watch It All Crash and Burn

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Arguments, First Fight, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Prompt Fic, rated for some... colourful language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "AsaKisu's first fight..."“Do you even know what you’re sorry for?” Asahi asks, eyes steely.Kisumi quiets down, staring at his wet feet, trying to rack his brain for a solution. But he really doesn’t understand. He and Asahi have known each other since they were preteens. Sure, he had gotten on Asahi’s nerves beforehand, but never like this. And certainly never in the 4 months they’ve been dating. “I don’t... I don’t know,” Kisumi says finally. “But we can talk about this! If you would just tell me what’s bothering you, we can fix this-”Aka, sometimes the people we love the most are the people we hurt the most.





	Watch It All Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).



> This fic took so much thinking in my brain but the fic itself came to fruition in about 2 or 3 days LOL. The lovely Tama requested this angstfest in my curious cat inbox over a month ago, and I finally finished it!
> 
> (There's a happy [?] ending, I promise!)

**Watch It All Crash and Burn**  
_Aka, sometimes the people we love the most are the people we hurt the most._

It’s cold. The sun disappeared under the horizon almost half an hour ago, despite it only being 4:30pm. Kisumi hates when its winter. He loves the sun, and he loves _warmth_. But if there’s anything he loves more, it’s Asahi.

But Asahi is stomping down the street, boots clattering and heavy against the salt sprinkled sidewalks, hands shoved in his pockets with head stooped low.

“Asahi, just talk to me!” Kisumi calls after him, but Asahi pretends not to hear him. He chases Asahi all the way to his apartment, forcing his arm between the closing elevator door and sliding in beside Asahi, who refuses to look him in the eye.

“I told you to go home,” Asahi says lowly, staring so hard, he could burn a hole straight through the elevator floor. Its eerie, Asahi’s heated eyes are unsettlingly cold. Kisumi says nothing, until the elevator comes to a halt on the 9th floor.

Asahi unlocks the door to his apartment, trying to shut the door in Kisumi’s face, but Kisumi squirms his way in, shoving the toe of his boot between the door and the door frame. “Go _home_ ,” Asahi says again. The words roll down Kisumi’s back like ice. Asahi removes his jacket, tossing it into the closet as he kicks off his wet shoes. 

“I’m not going home, not when you’re obviously upset,” Kisumi replies, following Asahi into the living room of the apartment. He’s too preoccupied to even remember to take off his shoes, tracking slush onto the laminate floor.

“For Christ’s sake,” Asahi hisses, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Kisumi’s face. “At least take your shoes off so you’re not make more of a mess than you already have!”

Kisumi catches the pillow, kicking off his shoes. The melting snow clings to the bottom of his socks. “I’m sorry,” Kisumi says, after a moment’s pause.

“Do you even know what you’re sorry for?” Asahi asks, eyes steely.

Kisumi quiets down, staring at his wet feet, trying to rack his brain for a solution. But he really doesn’t understand. He and Asahi have known each other since they were preteens. Sure, he had gotten on Asahi’s nerves beforehand, but never like this. And certainly never in the 4 months they’ve been dating. “I don’t... I don’t know,” Kisumi says finally. “But we can talk about this! If you would just tell me what’s bothering you, we can fix this-”

“You’re such an ass,” Asahi replies. He sits on the sofa, clutching a throw pillow to his chest. “You just stand there like you’re some innocent victim being yelled at. Something is _never_ your fault. It’s always someone else’s fault...”

Kisumi sucks in a thin breath, trying to keep calm, but he’s starting to feel dizzy and irritated. “I don’t even know what you’re upset about! How am I supposed to know it’s my fault? What the fuck are you talking about?” He throws the pillow in his hands back at Asahi, who slaps it away onto the floor.

“That girl!” Asahi snaps finally. The anger in his voice stills Kisumi’s heart, and he shuts up for a second to study Asahi’s face. Kisumi knows Asahi. He knows every fine line on his beautiful face. He could name every eyelash that lines his bright eyes. But right now, he has no idea who he’s looking at.

“Girl? What girl?”

“The... the...” Asahi runs a hand through his hair, “the one I saw you with! The short blonde girl that I saw you with!”

“Who?” Kisumi asks, dumbfounded. He doesn’t even know who Asahi is talking about, let alone why on earth he would be mad about such a thing.

“Oh, save it, the act is just pathetic,” Asahi replies icily. “I saw you with her when I was crossing the street. She looked at you with such a god awful gooey expression fluttering her eyelashes while you flirted with her.”

Kisumi feels his face burn, but not because he’s caught in a lie. He was waiting for Asahi by the subway station so they could go home together. A random girl had come up to him to ask him for directions while he was sitting on the bench outside the station. “ _That_ girl? Christ, Asahi, she was a stranger asking for directions. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” Asahi throws back angrily. “Everywhere we go, you’re just flirting it up with anyone you encounter. You just bat your eyelashes and smile and laugh with anyone.”

Kisumi frowns. “That’s what you think? You think that I flirt with everyone that I talk to? God, it’s like you don’t know me at all.” He laughs, in spite of himself, feeling stupid and dumbfounded standing in Asahi’s apartment in wet socks. “You’re mad at me for how I interact with people? Jesus, Asahi, I don’t flirt with people for fun. Hell, I’m not even flirting with them. That’s who I _am_ , I’m being a courteous human being who smiles at strangers and gives people directions when they’re lost. How could you possibly think that I would be flirting with someone when I’m obviously with you? What kind of person do you think I am?”

“What else am I supposed to think?” Asahi asks. He stands, walking up to Kisumi to look him dead in the eye. They’re equally matched. They see each other eye to eye, but they’re so upset it’s like they don’t really see each other at all. “How would you feel if your boyfriend is just running around throwing flirtatious smiles at everyone he looks at? When he looks at other people with eyes you thought he only looks at you with? How would you feel if you couldn’t tell if he thought of you as a boyfriend or just another play thing?” Asahi has said a lot of things when he’s upset, but never quite like this. He regrets it as soon as he says it when he sees the way Kisumi’s eyes waver, and he pulls back.

Kisumi shrinks away, looking as though Asahi just kicked him in the chest. Maybe it should feel like he’s won. But the expression on Kisumi’s face looks like anything but a victory. “Is that really what you think?” Kisumi rubs his temples, brushing away stray locks of pink hair. “After all this time, after everything we’ve been through, you think I’m the kind of person who sees you like a _play thing_?”

Asahi swallows, trying to backpedal; but it’s far too late. “N-no! That’s... I didn’t... I didn’t mean...”

“What, you didn’t mean it?” Kisumi asks incredulously. “It sure sounded like you did. Who am I right? I’m just the big stupid jerk that plays with your feelings and makes you keep crawling back for more? God forbid he have actual feelings of his own, right?”

“Kisumi, stop...”

“Just forget it. Maybe I should’ve gone home after all,” Kisumi says, yanking his shoes back on. He doesn’t care that he’s getting the inside of his boots wet, or that his laces aren’t tied, he just wants the hell out of there. Asahi grabs him by the arm, and Kisumi tries to pull away. “Asahi, let go of me.”

“No… Don’t… Don’t leave… I’m sorry,” Asahi fumbles. Kisumi can’t believe how ironic this all feels. In one moment, Asahi is snarling at him to leave, and the next he doesn’t want him to go. 

Kisumi rips his arm away, knocking Asahi into the wall. Kisumi holds him there, arms on either side of Asahi’s head as he stares into Asahi’s eyes. “You’ve never been a play thing to me,” Kisumi says, stomach twisting into knots that pulse and burn with every breath he takes. “I have always, _always_ , cared for you. I love you more than anything. I need you more than I need oxygen in my fucking lungs. But if you can’t see that, maybe this isn’t working.”

The words ache in his chest, breaking up is a prospect he’s never wanted to consider. Kisumi sees his future with Asahi. He doesn’t want a future that doesn’t have Asahi in it. He tastes salt in his mouth and realizes that he’s crying. 

Asahi is crying too, clinging to Kisumi so hard, his finger nails dig into the nape of his neck. “No, no, no…” Asahi whispers, forehead flush with Kisumi’s as they hold there together, two pieces of the same soul that are ripping apart in painful fibers that tear them at the seams. “We’re enough. We can do this. You and me. We can. I know we can.” The words are bullets, piercing and desperate to hit a target. “I know you love me. I see it in your eyes, in your smile, in the way your hands touch my skin and make me feel like I’m finally alive. But I’m scared,” Asahi’s tears fall on his face, warm and wet. They’re so close together, Kisumi thinks Asahi might suffocate him in tears. “When I see you with other people… I get so scared. I get scared that you’ll see they’re better than I am. They’re better for _you_ than I am. You’re the only goddamn thing in the world that could be brighter than the sun. I’m scared that other people know that, and they’ll take you from me. Don’t leave me.”

The last words come out in a broken whisper, and then Asahi is smashing his lips against his, fighting for something, _anything_ ; gasping like Kisumi is water pouring out from his hands. Kisumi buries his fingers in Asahi’s fire red hair, pressing them both against the wall; bodies hot and desperate, trying to claw their way out of the danger they’ve buried themselves in. “I’d never leave you. Not for someone else, not for anything else,” Kisumi murmurs between kisses, finally pulling away to hold Asahi in his arms and just stay like that. 

Neither of them moves for what feels like hours, chests heaving with every breath, clinging to each other. “I don’t want anyone else,” Kisumi whispers into Asahi’s hair, “No one matters the way you do. I love you.”

It’s like Asahi sinks into his embrace, exhausted and relieved at the same time. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. I know who you are. You’re the kindest, most genuine person I know with a heart of iron and liquid gold. I know you. And I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions about you and any strangers. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Kisumi says, resting his chin on Asahi’s head. His head is buzzing with so many more thing he wants to say, so many things that need to be said. But right now, there’s only one thing on his mind. “I want to spend my life showing you how much I love you,” he says, caressing Asahi’s chin in his palm, “I promise you that.”

“Stay here with me?” Asahi asks, watery eyes glossing over Kisumi’s sincere face, like he’s trying to memorize every inch of it.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I ended this fic on an ambiguous note because the first fight you have in a relationship is really unsettling. I think it takes more than a bit of talking and kissing to feel really okay again, so I kind of left the ending with room for more reconciliation and discussion between AsaKisu that you kind of fill in for yourself.
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi! :)


End file.
